


don't let me think weakly

by thegeneralgist (thegeneralgirl)



Series: don't send children to fight a war [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeneralgirl/pseuds/thegeneralgist
Summary: Tikki knows: the ending is always the same.
Series: don't send children to fight a war [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	don't let me think weakly

Marinette is Tikki’s one thousandth and one Ladybug. A thousand faces, a thousand names. It doesn’t make this any easier; a thousand lives that she has learned to love, a thousand souls to mourn when the time comes.

Cheek to cheek, Tikki tries to ignore Marinette’s fading warmth–the blood smeared sticky across her face, “You can let go, Marinette.”

A whisper: “It won’t hurt, I promise.”

Tikki doesn’t know which is worse: the rattle of Marinette’s last breath, or Chat Noir’s anguished howl when he finds the body.

A thousand and one times, and Tikki feels each like the break of a heart.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x-posted from tumblr, @swingsdown.


End file.
